Shadow leader
by blacknat7
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de Tiro! Accusé d'avoir usurpé le nom de Midou, Ban laisse Ginji et les autres exécuter une mission sans lui pour un autre Midou. Durant la rencontre avec leurs clients après la récupération plusieurs vérités sont découvertes. YAOI.


Shadow Leader

Traduction d'une fic de Tiro.

Summary : Accusé d'avoir usurpé le nom de Midou, Ban laisse Ginji et les autres exécuter une mission sans lui pour un autre Midou. Durant la rencontre avec leurs clients après la récupération plusieurs vérités sont découvertes. YAOI.

Ban observait la femme avec précaution, elle n'avait cessé de le fixer furieusement. Elle désirait engager les get backers pour une récupération mais refusait de lui adresser la parole. Rien de nouveau, ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se méfiait de lui. Ginji, Shido et Kazuki l'avait prise à part pour entendre ce qu'elle désirait. Il était normal que les clients ne l'apprécient pas trop à cause de ses yeux froids et de sa présence démoniaque, souvent ils étaient satisfaits de juste savoir qu'il avait réalisé le job et de ne plus entendre parler de lui. Il y était habitué.

Cependant, ce à quoi il n'était certainement pas habitué, c'était à ces regards qu'elle lui lançait, comme si il avait assassiné sa famille. Ce qu'il était plutôt sûr de ne pas avoir fait. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Ban se souvenait de chaque personne qu'il avait tuée. Il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose mais il y tenait tout de même. C'était une part de lui-même.

Il porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres et en avala le liquide brulant. Il remonta ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez et ne réagit pas lorsque la femme se présenta devant lui. Les 3 autres get backers parlaient avec Paul, donc elle désirait sûrement s'entretenir en tête-à-tête avec lui. Il leva le regard vers elle.

« Usurpateur », cracha-t-elle. Cela lui fit cligner des yeux, clairement confus.

« Pardonnez-moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce sont les pourritures comme toi qui salissent le fière nom des Midou. », dit-elle avec dédain, Ban plissa ses yeux derrière ses lunettes. Putain mais qui était-elle ?

« Qui es-tu ? », demanda-t-il en se levant. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle, mais elle semblait parfaitement capable de se battre.

« ça devrait être ma question », dit-elle. « Toi qui usurpes des noms à ta guise. »

« Je n'ai rien usurpé du tout. », répliqua-t-il.

« Usurpateur ! Un usurpateur et un menteur », gronda-t-elle en lui appuyant un doigt sur le torse, une étincelle de magie grésilla. Elle devait être une sorcière ou tout du moins être capable de faire usage de la magie comme ces dernières.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler », dit-il en la contournant, il se dirigea vers le bar et Ginji se tourna vers lui sur le point de lui dire quelque chose mais la femme répliqua :

« Je pense que tu le sais très bien ! »

Il était vers la porte, prêt à s'en aller loin de cette énervante personne, mais il se retourna finalement et la regarda. Elle continua un sourire victorieux aux lèvres :

« Tu n'es qu'un usurpateur, un idiot qui croit qu'il peut prendre tout ce qui lui plait ! Tu as usurpé le nom de Midou, et tu l'as sali ! »

Ban était livide, et sa main se resserra si fort sur la poignée que l'on entendit un craquement sonore lorsqu'elle se brisa. Le son sembla sortir Ban de sa colère et il relâcha la malheureuse poignée.

« Faramara-san », intervint Ginji, « Ban-chan est mon partenaire et si vous voulez que nous acceptions le boulot alors… »

« Je vous veux tous les 3, mais je refuse de me retrouver ne serait-ce que dans la même pièce que celui-ci à nouveau », répondit Faramara avec dégout.

Ban la regarda pendant un temps avant de dire :

« Très bien _sorcière_. Je passe, mais t'as pas intérêt à virer Ginji jusque parce qu'il est mon partenaire. »

Elle pâlit à l'évocation de sa condition mais avant qu'elle n'ait put rétorquer quoi que ce soit il était parti.

« Je me sens vraiment mal pour lui », avoua Ginji.

« Mais non! », s'exclama Shido, « C'est beaucoup d'argent qui est en jeux Ginji. Même divisé entre nous trois. Ce connard de serpent ne t'as pas dit de ne pas accepter le boulot, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, c'est vrai mais… » Ginji pensa à son partenaire, son âme-sœur. Il ne voulait pas le laisser alors qu'il savait que Ban avait était perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il était le seul que l'utilisateur du jagan laissait s'approcher suffisamment pour le conforter, et maintenant il allait devoir s'absenter pour plusieurs jours.

« En plus c'est super facile ! », ajouta Shido, « se débarrasser de deux trois brutes, ramener un katana et on aura un paquet de fric en poche.. »

« Oui, mais Faramara-san exige que si l'on accepte le job on rencontre le vrai client », précisa Kazuki, « Selon ses propres mots, _Un vrai Midou_. »

« Qui peut dire qui a menti ? Cela pourrait être Les deux, l'un d'entre eux ou même aucun d'entre eux. Le nom de ce connard de serpent est probablement vrai elle pense juste qu'il l'a volé à une famille de Midou plus puissante et plus imposante. »

Ginji se mordilla les lèvres, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de finalement acquiescer. Shido sourit et Kazuki laissa même apparaître une esquisse de sourire avant de dire :

« Ban-san ne t'en voudra pas. »

« Mmh. » Ginji demanda ensuite à Paul, « Peux-tu dire à Ban-chan où je suis quand il reviendra ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit le barman en observant pensivement la cliente qui attendait à l'extérieur, « Ne vous laissez pas faire par cette fille les gars. »

« T'inquiète pas », répondit Shido. « Allez on y va ! »

Hevn écouta Paul lui racontait ce qui s'était passé et fronça les sourcils, ce qui inquiéta encore plus le barman quant à la mission de ses jeunes protégés.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'elle avant aujourd'hui », dit-elle. « Pourquoi a-t-elle provoqué Ban-kun comme ça ? As-tu déjà essayé de le joindre ? »

« Deux fois. Il ne répond pas. », Répondit Paul. « Ca fait déjà 5 heures. Ginji et les autres se préparent pour le job. Il n'est pas très compliqué mais va se dérouler plutôt loin d'ici. Ils seront partis pour au moins 2 jours, et il faut encore ajouter un voyage pour rencontrer le client. »

« Nous devons joindre Ban-kun ! », s'exclama Hevn an sortant son portable de sa poche. « Je vais essayer ok ? J'aimerais un café d'abord et ensuite je vais appeler Gin-chan pour savoir ce que c'est que cette histoire. »

Tous les membres du groupe s'observèrent.

« Où est Ban ? » demanda Himiko.

« Il ne participe pas à ce job. », répondit Ginji.

« Ah non ? Avec la quantité d'argent qu'il y a en jeux j'aurais cru le voir rapliquer en courant. » Renifla-t-elle.

« Eh bien, lui et Faramara-san… Elle lui a dit qu'il n'était qu'un usurpateur. », Expliqua Gini, « Elle a refusé que Ban-chan participe à la mission. Tout ce qu'elle lui a dit était détestable. Il est partit après ça. Hevn-san m'a appelé il y a peu pour me dire qu'il n'était pas encore de retour au café. »

« Ca ne lui ressemble pas. », dit la jeune fille. « Peut-être qu'elle l'a blessé dans sa fierté ? »

« Il l'a traitée de sorcière », dit Ginji en regardant Himiko. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. « Elle a vraiment… Pali quand il a dit ça. »

« La plupart des sorcières sont encore chassées comme au Moyen Age », expliqua Himiko. « Elles n'osent pas affirmer clairement qu'elles sont des sorcières car cela permettrait aux chasseurs de retrouver leur trace. D'ailleurs venir dans une grande ville comme celle-ci n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel. Ca peut vouloir dire qu'elle fait partie d'une des dernières vieilles familles de sorcières existantes au monde. Et la base de la famille doit se trouver au Japon si elle demande notre aide. »

« Ou peut-être que ce qu'elle veut est ici », dit Shido.

« C'est possible », répondit Himiko. « Bref pas la peine de se poser trop de questions. De toute façon ce genre de famille donne beaucoup d'importance à la protection de leurs secrets, si quelqu'un les découvre la famille fait en sorte de les faire taire… La plupart du temps de façon permanente. »

Ginji essaya d'appeler Ban sur son portable le lendemain, mais personne ne décrocha. Ils étaient sur le point de partir pour la mission et Ginji voulait entendre le son de sa voix pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Mais non. Il fallait simplement qu'il fasse confiance en l'incroyable capacité de Ban à rester en vie malgré les obstacles. Lorsqu'il rentrerait Ban serait en train de l'attendre au Honky Tonks avec son habituelle tasse de café entre les mains, discutant avec Paul et essayant de manipuler le barman pour que celui-ci lui prépare à manger. Ensuite ils rentreraient tous les deux chez eux et Ginji raconterait comment s'était dérouler le job à Ban avant d'aller se coucher. Oui, tout se passerait très bien, exactement comme il l'avait prédit.

« Vous venez Ginji-san ? », interpella Kazuki.

« Ouais ! », répondit Ginji en courant jusqu'à eux pour les rattraper. « Combien de temps va prendre le trajet jusque là-bas ? »

« Un jour, pas moins », répondit Himiko. « No-brake n'a pas pu venir, donc ce sera seulement Akabane et moi pour cette fois. »

« Pas de problème », dit Ginji, « La façon de conduire de no-brake est un peu… Flippante. »

« Sans rire », répliqua Himiko avec un sourire moqueur, « Allez monte, on y va ! »

Ban lit la lettre à la lumière d'un magasin. Il était debout dehors, en plein vent ses cheveux voletant autour de son visage. Ses yeux bougeaient rapidement derrière ses lunettes, il était littéralement absorbé par sa lecture. Sa grand-mère s'était souvent demandée, amusée, comment il parvenait à se rappeler précisément de tout ce qu'il lisait, alors qu'il le lisait seulement une fois et si rapidement. Il était reconnaissant pour sa mémoire photographique. Il replia la lettre et regarda l'heure. Ginji était sûrement déjà parti avec les autres pour leur mission. Il n'était pas bouleversé de ne pas avoir pu les accompagner mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'être traité de voleur l'avait irrité. La seule et unique fois où il avait pris quelque chose sans y avoir été invité, cela avait été 3 cookies tout juste hors du four que Maria avait préparé, et franchement ça ne pouvait pas compter comme un crime. Il n'avait que 4 ans à cette époque bon sang !

Il se mit à marcher le long de la rue. Il devait réfléchir à tout ça. Peut-être qu'il devrait juste appeler Paul, histoire de lui confirmer qu'il était toujours en vie. Après tout il était parti il y a déjà plus d'une journée avec seulement les clefs de sa voiture qui était garée en bas de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ginji et les clefs du dit appart'. En plus il avait faim, très faim.

« Bonne chance Ginji », murmura-t-il en se protégeant du froid de ses bras. « Et fais chier cette sorcière autant que tu le peux. Bordel _elle_ n'aurait pas pu envoyer quelqu'un de plus sympa ? »

Faramara avait la mâchoire crispée. Comment osait-il salir le nom des Midou, ce sale gosse ? Comment osait-il se comporter comme s'il savait quoi que ce soit ? Elle était contente qu'il soit parti quand il l'avait fait. Dans son cœur elle souhaita qu'il soit tombé raide mort quelque part, qu'il ne puisse plus jamais entacher le nom des sorcières Midou. Quelle insolence il avait ! Quelle impudence !

_Elle _ne l'aurait jamais accepté. _Elle_ se serait débarrassée de lui immédiatement. Faramara aurait du le tuer. Elle caressa le fourreau de la lame qui reposait sur ses genoux. Elle attendait dans une maison louée que les get-backers lui ramènent l'objet qu'_elle_ avait ordonné de récupérer. Peut-être qu'après, lorsqu'elle aurait plus de temps elle retrouverait le sale gosse et le décapiterait pour son crime. Elle regarda dehors. La rencontre se ferait bientôt et il leur fallait le katana pour cela.

« Ils ne pouvaient pas se débarrasser de ces mecs ? Ce n'était que des gosses ! » S'exclama Shido an balançant le dernier de ses opposants.

« C'est vrai », répondit Himiko, « C'est presque une insulte d'avoir du venir si loin pour si peu. N'est-ce pas Jackal ? »

« C'est juste, très juste. », répondit Akabane. « Si j'avais su que ce boulot serait aussi ennuyeux et que Midou-kun ne venait pas je ne l'aurais pas accepté. » Il chercha Ginji du regard, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger le blond s'exclama :

« Je ne peux pas me battre cette fois, Akabane-san. C'est moi qui suis en possession de l'objet ! »

En effet il tenait un Katana dans son fourreau. Il s'empressa de l'emballer pour éviter de l'endommager.

« Donc maintenant nous partons à la rencontre de Faramara-san, » dit Himiko en pointant un endroit sur sa carte. « Elle va nous guider jusqu'au vrai client, je ne sais pas où exactement mais ça ne doit pas être trop loin d'ici. Et Ginji, Ca fait deux jours que nous sommes partis. Des nouvelles de Ban ? »

« J'ai appelé Paul », répondit Ginji. « Ban-chan a fait sonner le téléphone deux fois mais personne n'était au bout du fil quand Paul a décroché. Ban-chan fait ça quand il va bien mais qu'il n'a pas envie de parler. »

« C'est arrivé quand ? »

« Peu de temps après notre départ. »

« Rien d'autre ? »

« Non. Hevn a appelé pour me dire qu'il était en tout cas passé à l'appartement. Il manquait de la nourriture. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fout bordel ? », demanda Himiko.

Ginji tendit le Katana emballé à Faramara qui le prit cérémonieusement et le déballa. Elle ne le sortit par contre pas de son fourreau.

« Parfait », murmura-t-elle, elle leva ensuite le regard sur eux, « Merci. »

« Est-ce important pour vous ? », demanda Himiko.

« C'est important pour la personne que je sers », répondit Faramara avant de remballer le sabre. « Ca appartient à quelqu'un qui lui est proche. Elle le garde pour cette personne. »

« Mais alors comment a-t-il pu être volé ? », demanda Shido.

« Yamari-sama vieillit, elle ne peut plus supporter autant que ce qu'elle pouvait. » répondit Faramara, « C'est pourquoi je suis là, mais malheureusement j'étais occupée ailleurs quand ces gamins ont pris le katana. »

Elle confia ensuite le katana à une autre femme qui s'inclina avant de s'en aller.

« Vous allez avoir l'honneur de rencontrer Yamari-sama en personne », leur dit-elle. « Par ici. »

Elle ne laissa pas Himiko ou Akabane conduire, mais le fit elle-même.

« Ce sont des gens bizarres. » chuchota Himiko.

« Bizarre ? », s'étonna Ginji.

« Ouais », continua-t-elle. « Les clans sont comme ça pour la plupart. Les serviteurs voient leurs maîtres et maîtresses comme des sortes de dieux et de déesses. Tu as vu l'expression sur son visage quand elle parlait de cette Yamari-sama ? »

« Je veux juste en finir avec ça et rentrer chez moi », interrompit Shido. « Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Est-ce que tu aimes quoi que ce soit ? » remarqua Kazuki.

Ban se regarda dans le miroir et soupira.

« Pas de chichis », dit Maria.

« Est-ce que je dois vraiment ressembler à ça ? » s'enquit le brun.

« Bien sûr ! », s'exclama-t-elle, elle grogna et ordonna : « Tiens-toi droit Ban ! Comporte toi bien ! »

« Ferme la ! »

« Laisse moi juste ajuster ça et on y va. »

« J'ai pas envie d'y aller. »

« Ta présence est demandée. »

« Ferme la », murmura-t-il. « Je déteste ça. »

«Vas y et divertis la, pour une fois. »

Il la laissa tirer sur ses manches et s'agiter autour de lui pendant quelques minutes.

« Voilà ! Tu es parfait ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

« Super », grogna-t-il, « On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Pressé de voir ta grand-mère ? »

« Non ! »

« Si tu l'es ! »

« La ferme la vieille ! »

Ils s'émerveillaient devant la beauté du jardin. La route qui menait jusqu'à une sorte de temple était d'une blancheur éclatante et les arbres qui la bordaient de chaque côté avec des branches qui s'emmêlaient vers le sommet, leurs étaient totalement inconnus. Ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel avant aujourd'hui. Les feuilles étaient blanches comme la neige et le tronc semblait briller comme de l'argent. Himiko ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Sont-ils réels ou magiques ? »

« Ces arbres sont aussi réels que vous et moi, seulement ils ne vivent que grâce à la magie. Ils ont étés planté ici par un leader de la famille Midou, il y a cinq générations. »

Ils avancèrent vers le temple, Framara les laissant s'arrêter de temps en temps pour regarder quelque chose d'intéressant qu'un membre du groupe avait repéré. Elle les avait également fait changer de vêtements, en effet selon elle venir ici avec une tenue habituelle était inacceptable. Inutile de dire que tout le monde n'appréciait pas ce détail. Kazuki était le seul homme qui semblait être à l'aise en kimono. La tenue allait plutôt bien à Akabane mais il ne semblait pas ravi de la porter pour autant, mais peut-être était-il juste encore déçu d'avoir participé à une récupération aussi ennuyeuse. Shido et Ginji semblaient quant à eux plutôt inconfortables tandis qu'Himiko avait l'air d'y être habituée.

« Toi ! »

Le cri de Faramara provoqua une convergence des regards vers le temple, et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire c'était regarder, stupéfaits.

Etalé confortablement sur le ventre, Ban avait l'air de vraiment apprécier le raisin qu'il était en train de savourer. Il leva négligemment le regard sur eux et dit :

« Yo. Vous êtes en retard les mecs. »

« Espèce d'horrible créature ! » s'exclama Faramara.

« Si j'étais toi je ferais attention sorcière », répliqua le possesseur du jagan, « Tu blesses les oreilles fragiles de ta maîtresse avec tes sales paroles. »

Elle se retourna prestement et s'inclina soudainement.

« Yamari-sama. »

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement pour jeter un œil à la femme que Faramara semblait tant respecter.

Elle semblait être d'âge moyen avec seulement quelques rides autour des yeux et aux coins de sa bouche. Elle était grande et fine, vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue surplombée d'une longue cape noire. Ses cheveux gris parsemés de blanc déferlaient dans son dos en une longue cascade.

« Inclinez-vous ! », ordonna Faramara. « Vous vous tenez devant la reine des sorcières ! »

« Pas besoin de vous prosterner, à moins que vous ne soyez un de ses fans. », interrompit Ban.

« Pauvre de moi. », soupira Yamari tout en les dépassant, se dirigeant vers Ban.

« Yamari-sama, si vous le désirez je vais me débarrasser de cet… »

« Dans ton propre intérêt je te déconseille de ne pas finir cette phrase Faramara. » Répliqua la Reine. Faramara se tut immédiatement. Yamari se retourna vers Ban et continua, « Tu sais qu'il existe un objet appelé téléphone, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui et ? », répliqua Ban.

« Il existe des moyens de me contacter pour me prévenir de ta venue Ban. »

« Comment sait-elle son nom ? », s'étonna Ginji.

« Oui mais ça ne serait pas aussi marrant, pas vrai ? », demanda le brun. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes avant de se tourner vers Yamari, de lui adresser un sourire ironique et de conclure : « Hein Grand-mère ? »

Ils en restèrent tous ébahis, bouches béantes. Sauf Yamari bien sûr qui secoua la tête en signe de découragement avant de prononcer :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire aux dieux pour mériter un petit-fils comme toi Ban ? »

« Les dieux aiment emmerder les gens. », répondit Ban. « Ca c'est leur façon de t'emmerder. »

Elle monta les escaliers et Ban se leva.

« J'imagine que c'est Maria qui t'a habillé ? », demanda-t-elle.

« Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais choisir ces vêtements, et en plus les porter ? », répliqua-t-il en écartant les bras, exposant sa tenue étrange.

Yamari l'observa.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Exactement. Maintenant dis moi qu'est-ce qui était si important qu'il fallait que je vienne ici ? Et pourrais-tu dire à cette sorcière qui je suis, qu'elle arrête de me fixer comme ça ! C'est putain d'énervant ! Si elle ne travaillait par pour toi je l'aurais tuée la première fois qu'elle m'a insulté. »

Il se détourna et s'avança à l'intérieur du temple.

« Faramara, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas le vrai leader », s'enquit Yamari et la femme acquiesça. « As-tu insulté Ban ? »

« Je… J'ai dit qu'il était un usurpateur et qu'il avait sali le nom des Midou. »

Un des fins sourcils de Yamari se souleva en signe de surprise et elle se tourna vers Ban.

« Je suis sincèrement surprise que tu ne l'aies pas tuée », informa-t-elle son petit-fils avant de se retourner vers Faramara. « Tu as insulté le Roi des sorcières. »

La pauvre femme fixa Yamari, choquée.

« Oui, il est le Roi des sorcières », avoua la vieille femme. « Le leader de l'ombre du clan Midou. Nous ne révélons jamais l'identité de nos vrais leaders. Tout le monde pense donc que c'est moi alors que c'est Ban. Toutes les décisions que je prends passent par lui. A présent que cela est clair, Faramara… Le katana. »

La femme prit le katana et monta les marches le tendant à Yamari. La Reine des sorcières se tourna vers Ban et le lui tendit à son tour.

« Tiens le juste une fois. », dit-elle. « Ca fait combien, 10 ans depuis la dernière fois ? »

Ban s'avança et attrapa le sabre. Ginji ne se fatiguait pas de contempler Ban. Après tout il n'avait plus vu son conjoint depuis 4 jours. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient duré des années. Cette nouvelle facette de Ban lui faisait l'aimer encore plus, lui donnait envie de lui parler, même juste de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le laisser s'éloigner.

« Faramara ne fait partie du clan que depuis 8 ans, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne savait rien à ton sujet. », Yamari expliqua-t-elle à Ban.

« Et tu n'as jamais pensé à lui parler de moi ? », s'enquit le possesseur du jagan avant de s'enfoncer encore plus dans les ténèbres de l'intérieur du temple. Ils entendirent le doux bruit de l'épée glissant hors du fourreau.

« Et pour lui dire quoi ? Que mon petit-fils adoré m'a écrasée alors qu'il n'avait que 9 ans ? », Demanda Yamari en pénétrant à son tour dans les ténèbres. Les autres se contentaient d'écouter n'osant entrer dans le temple sans permission.

Un petit rire résonna sur les murs du temple puis on entendit le brun répondre :

« Ca aurait au moins été divertissant. »

Les récupérateurs et Faramara se tenaient assis dans une pièce tandis que la rencontre prenait place.

« Donc la raison pour laquelle la récupération devait se faire rapidement c'était que le katana devait être présent pour cette rencontre ? », demanda Himiko.

« C'est la tradition. », acquiesça faiblement Faramara. « De l'avoir bien en vue au-dessus de la tête de Yamari-sama évoque de la peur et de l'obéissance en ceux qui auraient tendance à la trahison. »

« Pourquoi le clan accepterait-il des gens qui pourraient le trahir? », demanda Shido.

« Ils sont utiles… Pour un certain temps. », Dit-elle. « Nous prenons ce que nous pouvons, l'utilisons et nous en débarrassons quand il devient inutile. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous les tuez ? »

« Pas toujours. »

« Mais la plupart du temps, n'est-ce pas ? », dit Ginji.

« Oui. », répondit Faramara avant de prendre sa tasse de thé entre ses mains.

« Pourquoi pensiez-vous que Ban-chan était un usurpateur ? », continua le blond.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il existait. », s'expliqua Faramara, « Personne ne semblait au courant à part Yamari-sama. »

« Mais maintenant tu le sais. »

Ils se retournèrent tous au son de cette voix et se retrouvèrent face à Ban, appuyé nonchalamment contre le montant de la porte.

« Grand-mère a insisté pour que vous restiez ici cette nuit. », dit-il, « Elle a fait préparer des chambres pour vous. »

« Ban-chan… »

« Nous deux avons la même. » expliqua le brun, puis il désigna une personne derrière lui. « Shunrei va vous conduire à vos chambres. »

Shunrei avait de long cheveux verts lui arrivant jusqu'aux hanches, des yeux de chats et lorsqu'elle leurs sourit ils purent tous admirer les crocs qu'elles possédaient à la place de ses dents.

« Par ici, invités de Ban-dono. », dit-elle en s'inclinant légèrement devant eux.

« Ban-dono ? », s'étonna Himiko alors qu'ils sortaient tous de la pièce, Ban et Ginji déjà en train de monter dans les étages. « Je pensais que Yamari-sama était votre maîtresse. »

« Je ne suis les ordres de personne d'autre que Ban. » expliqua Shunrei. « Car je suis née pour le protéger. »

« Ban-chan ! »

Ginji éclata de rire lorsque Ban le poussa sur le lit. Il leva le regard sur Ban qui se défaisait de ses robes, ne gardant qu'un étroit pantalon noir. Le brun s'allongea ensuite sur Ginji et dit :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de tout ça plus tôt. »

« C'est pas grave. » dit Ginji. « Tu avais tes raisons. »

« Je ne voulais pas être le leader. » expliqua Ban, « donc pour un temps c'était vrai qu'il n'y avait que grand-mère aux commandes. »

« Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? »

« Je t'ais rencontré. » expliqua le brun. « Et je savais que tu serais en sécurité si je devenais le Roi des sorcières. Si tu avais un problème je pouvais appeler n'importe qui et ils viendraient se battre pour toi. Donc je suis revenu vers ma grand-mère et je lui ais tout expliqué à propos de nous. »

« Elle ne s'est pas fâchée ? »

« S'il te plait », s'insurgea Ban en roulant sur le lit pour que Ginji soit à présent sur lui. Il mordilla l'oreille de Ginji avant de lui murmurer. « Grand-mère n'en parle pas souvent mais nous les Midou… pouvons tomber enceints même dans une relation de même sexe. »

Ginji ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que…? », il demanda.

« Qui sait si je le peux, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que mes arrières grand parents sont tous les deux des hommes. Grand-mère n'est pas fâchée que j'aie trouvé un homme que j'aime. Elle est juste ravie que j'aie trouvé _quelqu'un_ que j'aime. »

Ginji l'interrompit d'un petit baiser, et décida de faire en sorte que Ban ne parle plus pour le reste de la nuit. A moins que l'on compte les gémissements bien sûr.

L'ancien empereur de la foudre regardait Ban dormir. Il se rapprocha de son amant et posa sa tête sur son torse. Le brun bougea quelque peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Ginji le prit dans ses bras, remonta la couverture et contempla la lune à l'extérieur, une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

Cet homme incroyable était à lui, et Ginji lui appartenait tout autant. Ce leader de l'ombre était son amour et il en prendrait soin. C'était sa mission, il n'y échouerait pas.

Fin.


End file.
